Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image display apparatus including a display module configured to display an image and a cooling fan configured to cool the display module and a control method therefor.
Description of the Related Art
Some image display apparatuses can include a display module having a display panel such as a liquid crystal panel, a display control circuit configured to control a display module, and a cooling fan configured to cool the display module and the display control circuit.
In such an image display apparatus, while images are being displayed by a display module, the display control circuit generates heat which increases the temperatures of the display module and the display control circuit. When the temperatures of electronic parts used in the display control circuit reach a high temperature, it is concerned that the electronic parts may not operate normally. In order to cool the display module and the display control circuit to a target temperature, a cooling fan can rotate to send air to the display module and the display control circuit. In this case, the rotating cooling fan can make noise.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-004872 discloses a recording device in which a recording start operation or a button operation performed by a user triggers to stop a cooling fan and resumes the rotation of the cooling fan in a case where a temperature detected by a temperature sensor provided in neighborhood of an electronic part within an electronic apparatus is higher than a predetermined threshold value. Thus, in order to reduce an influence of unnecessary noise during recording, for example, the noise made by the cooling fan can be reduced and prevent increases of the temperature of the electronic part having the temperature sensor.